Halloween Treat 2: Reversed!
by Gussie
Summary: Just a little Halloween smut for anyone who wants to read it. It's got a first one obviously. Please review! SoraXRiku, costumes...


**Disclaimer: I don't own anything but the plot!**

**Halloween Treat 2: Reversed!**

**Sora's POV**

I came in the front door and trudged into the kitchen for some food before I moved into the living room, searching for my boyfriend. "Riku?" I questioned.

I quickly stuffed the rest of my sandwich into my mouth as I moved up the stairs. I grabbed the door handle to our shared room and twisted until I could push my door open. I peeked in to see the most beautiful sight I've ever seen. Riku was tied to the headboard and gagged. He was dressed in a tight _women's_ vampire outfit. He had mascara on his usually silver lashes. His eyes were outlined in black. I nearly creamed my pants just from staring at him. He was squirming around trying to get the gag off and untie his hands.

"Having troubles?" I asked calmly. He looked at me and a muffled yell came out. I giggled and went over and untied his gag.

"I'm so sorry they did this to you last year! I know how you feel and I'm sorry!" He blurted and I burst out laughing.

"Got you while you were napping did they?" I questioned while quirking a brow. "I'm happy they did…" I whispered while I leaned down and kissed his lips softly. He kissed back hard and passionate. I pulled away giggling. He huffed.

"This isn't fair!" He said.

"Oh, and you think last year you preying on me while I was tied up was fair?" I kissed his neck and chuckled, "Too bad, tonight's my night." I said as I bit down. He winced at the harsh movement. I slowly started pulling off the random things that go on the costume like the scarf and the belt. He groaned at my slow pace and I chuckled again. I unzipped the dress and started pulling it down to reveal his chest. I kissed down to his navel and back up his happy trail. I could tell he was already hard. He kept groaning and pleading with me in whispers. I took mercy on his and slid the dress off and slowly licked his long manhood. I mewled in approval.

I smirked and reached for his balls before massaging them with my hand as I continued to lick him. I pulled back after a minute or so.

I backed off the bed and removed my pants along with my other articles of clothing. Riku whimpered uncharacteristically at me while he watched me undress. "Hurry up you asshole!" He hissed. I laughed and climbed back on the bed. I gave him my fingers to lick and suck at and he did it was much vigor. I removed my fingers and put one by his entrance before inserting and waiting for him to get used to it before inserting the second and doing scissoring motions. When I finally inserted the third finger Riku was a mewling mess. I took all of my fingers out and replaced them with my hardened length.

Riku moaned out loud then hissed, "Move." I complied with his orders still a submissive uke even when I'm being seme. I started setting up a slow pace thrusting in and out. I moaned as his insides constricted around my member. I thrust in faster than before earning a moan from Riku and he muttered "Oh, Sora!" I uttered a breathless chuckle. Soon we were both in the epitome of ecstasy.

"Oh god Riku…" I muttered. He moaned again.

"Sora! I'm going to cum!" He said before cumming on his and my own chest. I thrust a little while longer but then I came hard into his tight channel. I almost collapsed when I saw Riku's mess. I scrunched my face up in disgust before I licked it up. "You should stop that Sora, or I may break these restraints and fuck you into this mattress.

I squeaked and immediately stopped. Moving to undo Riku's hands, when he brought them down he rubbed them. "Damn that hurt!" Riku said. I giggled.

"Happy Halloween, Ri." I whispered, and then I kissed his lips in a chaste lip lock. Riku kissed back.

"Happy Halloween, Babe." He said and pulled me against him while pulling the blankets over our tired forms. Then we heard Kairi and Selphie giggle. I looked at the door and saw that they had a video and digital camera. "KAIRI! SELPHIE! GET OUT! Or so help me god!" Riku yelled.

They sprinted down the hall yelling and giggling ecstatically, "Happy Halloween!"

_Happy Halloween!_

_A/N: I hope everyone enjoyed the reversed rolls, and if you haven't read Halloween Treat yet I suggest you do. I can kind of help explain my maddness. That is spelled wrong but I'm to friggin' tired to fix it... I hope everyone likes it! Please review!_

_-VJ!_


End file.
